smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gargamel (Magical Blue)
"When I take away all of those Smurfs essence, the world is mine!" Gargamel is a villain who appears in the ''Smurfs:The Magical Blue ''series. Background Information/History He is an evil sorcerer who lives in Smurf Forest, he wanted to rid all the Smurfs ever since he encounter them 20 years ago.He attempted to destroy them by creating Smurfette to get though their hearts, which backfired on him when Papa Smurf use a spell to change her into a real Smurf. After the Smurfs encounter with Monulf again, he reappeared to capture them after their nightmare was over, manage to capture the Smurfs and attempted to turn them into gold, if Smurfette didn't came to their rescue. After his failures to capture the Smurfs because of Smurfette, he decided to capture her instead, however, before he set up a trap, he mistakely made a memory erase spell on himself and every other villain, thus he forgotten Smurfette was his "daughter". Most of his attempts to catch the Smurfs, he has discovered their essence can make him the most powerful wizard in the world, he also discovered that the most important Smurfs contain the most essence, which is why he goes after them more often then the other Smurfs. When in the forest, he encountered his female counterpart, Cerahine, they then share their plans to capture the Smurfs and Smurfettes from then on. His cat, Azrael, is always the blamer for Gargamel whenever he fails something. Personality Gargamel is a wicked one, always heartless, evil, childish, spoiled, wicked, demanding, and sometimes can be a scaredy cat. Relationships The Smurfs Gargamel hated the Smurfs ever since he found them in the forest and will always go after them and the most important Smurfs. Smurfette Gargamel at first liked Smurfette since she was on his side, but when she was good, he started to target her as being a "traitor", but no longer do that since he has his memory about Smurfette being his daughter was gone. Cerahine Ever since the first encounter, the two worked together to capture the Smurfs and Smurfettes for their evil purposes. Mummy He never liked his mother since she is harsh on him. Lord Balthazar At first he didn't like his god father, but started to when Balthazar started targeting Smurfs like him. Azrael Azrael used to be his only friend, when Cerahine moved in, he started to treat him a little more harsher. Goals Gargamel's usual goal is to capture the Smurfs to turn them into gold, to eat them or to destroy them. When he found out the secrets of the Smurf essence, he had a new goal along with his partner, to extract the essence of them, the ones they are after are the most important as they possess the most essence. Skills Gargamel wasn't the strongest wizard, but is a very dangerous one, after some time, he found the Wand Of Evil and used it to bring the Smurfs and Smurfettes to him. In the stroy,"Naughty's Come-In", he found another wand known as the Dragon Wand, and he used it to replace his own wand, in the end, he was stuck with the original wand as the Dragon Wand was destroyed. He is very skilled at traps to catch Smurfs and Smurfettes though like his counter part Cerahine. Strengths Gargamel will have the upper hand if he does something that will freeze the Smurfs in their tracks, like to threaten to torture the captive Smurf/Smurfette if they do not give up. Weaknesses He will mostly get out numbered and he hates losing against the Smurfs and Smurfettes and will mostly give threat notes to them, but he is always afraid of their ability to fight against him and Cerahine. Appearance He wears a black robe that has been torn slightly and in the front it has a purple patch.He has a red lighting bolt below the purple patch, is nearly bald with a little black hair in his head, has pointy elbows and has red pants and shoes. Trivia * On how Gargamel met the Smurfs was in the events of the adaption story,"The Smurfs' First Enemy". * Unlike his cartoon show counter part, his birthday is on spring time. * Even though he doesn't remember Smurfette being his daughter, he remembers more about her but not the part where she is his daughter. * Credit to DarkUnknownWarrior on the villains wiki for the pose of Gargamel and Azrael. Voice Actor His desired voice actor for the stories would be Rainn Wilson, who voiced him in the ''Smurfs:The Lost Village ''movie, and his desired movie voice actor would be Hank Azaria, who voiced him in the 2011 movie. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Sorcerers Category:Smurfs: The Magical Blue Category:Humans Category:Rough voices Category:Unidentifiable accents Category:Characters with black hair Category:Antagonists Category:Magic wand users Category:Bald characters